1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates, in general, to sunroofs, and more particularly, to a multi-purpose solar powered sunroof, and a vehicle including the sunroof.
2. Description of Related Art
When a car breaks down on the road it becomes a hazard, and so it is necessary to alert traffic the hazard with flares and or a reflective sign. However, it takes time for the driver to set up these warnings and the driver is in danger during this time.
What is needed, therefore, is a warning system that can be immediately deployed from within the vehicle, which can overcome the above shortcomings.